There's A Time For Us
by HikariTenshiYamiTenshi
Summary: The Obligatory Night-Before-The-Ceremonial-Battle. Yaoi, though not as graphic as I would write normally.


HTYT: I got this idea while I was looking through my Gears Of War 2 achievements. There's one where the character Dom finds his wife Maria, and it's name was 'There's A Time For Us'. And this flowed onto the page.  
Annu: It's short.  
HTYT: I know.  
Annu: Kind of like you.  
HTYT: Annu, you forget something. You're the same height as me.  
Annu: .....fuck.

---

My mouth feels dry and my head spins as he works kisses and touches up my body. I know that tomorrow I will come to regret losing control but I can't hold it back anymore. I need to feel him, I need to know we're alive at this second...I need to know he's here, even if just for tonight.

I whimper into the kiss as his lower body crushes against me, sending an incredible sensation through my stomach and making my eyelids flutter. I know I'm crying, and I can feel his tears trickle onto my cheeks.

I don't know how long it was until we stopped but eventually we part and breathe, staring into each other's eyes, pained by the knowledge that tomorrow this will be nothing but a memory. "Yami, I want to say...it...but I know that it will kill me tomorrow." My voice is strained as I speak. He nods, steady streams falling from his eyes, and I pull him back down.

Yami touches my face and swallows a few times. "Yugi....." His voice cracks and he cries openly, burying his face into my shoulder.

I rub my hands soothingly up and down his back and kiss him, knowing that it's already 1AM and we only have a few short hours. "Yami...make love to me." He stares, cheeks stained by tears. "I need you...I need to know we didn't waste a moment."

He kisses me with a distinct air of desperation and I take that as a positive answer.

His hands tear at the remainder of my clothing and I moan as my skin is brushed and caressed. His hands are soft apart from the fingertips, which rub slowly at my chest and bring several whines from me. Our groins are pressed up against the other's, to we can feel the need of the other.

We move together, gasping and moaning. I lean my head back and groan as I near completion and I try to make him stop, because I don't want this to be over before it starts. It obviously becomes his aim to make me release, because he slides a hand between us and releases my growing erection from its confines, rubbing it with his slightly calloused fingers and concentrating at the tip.

It's too much. I moan quietly, trying not to disturb our friends in the next room, and let myself go, the sensation incredible. I'm 17, so obviously I've had needs, but to have someone else's touch do that to me is indescribable.

His hand moves further down, dragging my clothes with it, and I gasp as I feel something worm its way into my body. It feels...odd and a little unpleasant, until he touches something that makes me arch against his hand to keep it in contact. I'm taking a guess that this must be similar to how it feels for a girl to be touched, as it's so different to the feeling of when he was stroking me.

He stretches me, moving his fingers against that spot to keep me concentrated on the pleasure. At this point I hadn't realized his erection was uncovered and I get a shock when the fingers spread and something slick and hot pushes into me from between them. I grab at his back and sink my nails into his skin, hearing him emit a hiss of pain. I hate hearing him in pain, as much as I know he hates to see me in pain, but I don't know what else to do. My entrance is burning, and I wonder for a moment, as a distraction, when he'd found the time, or indeed the lotion, in which to lubricate himself, and how he'd done so without me noticing.

The burning dies down a little, and he slides out of me to where only the tip of his erection is now buried in me, then smoothly glides back in, and he finds that spot again. It's like he knows exactly where to hit, but he's as new to this as I am.

My entrance aches again. The friction is causing me to writhe and with it comes internal injuries...though none of those lacerations compare to the horror of my heart shattering. I know what we're doing is a stupid idea, as tomorrow morning will be our last half day together, but keep going.

Something tells me that my first time wouldn't be so intense if we knew that the next day we could stay together for the rest of eternity. The desperation, the pain, the pleasure...all my senses are heightened in an attempt to forget tomorrow.

Yami's mouth covers mine and our tongues battle each other between our joined lips, and his movements become deeper, harder and more desperate. He takes me with all of his power, all his energy, and suddenly I feel hot liquid pooling inside me. It's...all I can say is that the sensation threw me over the edge. Waves of my release spray over his stomach and although the feeling is incredible...I cry. Because I know that this is both the first and last time this will ever happen between us in this life...

He doesn't move. He just continues to try and comfort me, kissing me and whispering things that he shouldn't, and keeps himself buried deep within me...And I know it's for the same reason that I DON'T want him to move. I need to feel him there.

I shouldn't be sad. One day I will join him in the afterlife. I will be there with him...

There's a time for us.

Unfortunately it's not today.

---

Yami: I hate this authoress.  
HTYT: Oh shut up. Anyway, I really hope everyone out there is supporting CrazyAboutYugi, because she didn't deserve what happened to her account. I was so so so angry.  
Yugi: Angry isn't the word I would use to describe HTYT when she found out. She chucked her wireless mouse across the room and shouted 'FUCKING BASTARDS!'.  
HTYT: If I find out who did it I will take a hacksaw, and do to this person what ancient leaders used to do to make a man a eunuch.  
Yugi: She's rather violent isn't she?  
HTYT: Until next time people.


End file.
